boomerang_from_cartoon_networkfandomcom-20200213-history
Teletoon
Teletoon is a Canadian English-language discretionary service owned by Corus Entertainment that broadcasts animated programming. Its name is a portmanteau of "television" and "cartoon". The channel primarily airs various animated series, including both original and imported content. Its daytime programming is aimed at children and younger teenagers, while nighttime shows are targeted at older teenagers and adults. Teletoon operates two timeshift feeds running on Eastern and Pacific schedules. Along with its French-language counterpart Télétoon, it is available in over 7.3 million Canadian households as of November 2013. History In 1996, Teletoon was licensed by the Canadian Radio-television and Telecommunications Commission (CRTC) after a related application for a channel to be called "Fun TV" had been denied. The channel was launched on October 17, 1997, with the first episode of Caillou. At the time, it was known as The Animation Station before later adding, and then switching to, its current slogan: It's Unreal! When Teletoon was launched on October 17, 1997 at 9:00am in the morning, it showed more mature fare as the day progressed, with a strong commitment to air diverse and international programming, and the ability to air a great majority of material uncut. A typical weekday broadcast day ran preschool (little kids) content from 6:00am EST to 12:00pm EST, then Kids (school-aged) content from 12:00pm–6:00pm, then "Family" content from 6:00pm–9:00pm, then "Adult" content from 9:00pm–6:00am. More adult cartoons such as Duckman and various anime programs were aired after midnight. In 1999, Teletoon started airing bumpers with its first mascot, Teletina. These bumpers were made by Spin Productions in Toronto. Several more bumpers using CGI animation made by Guru Studio subsequently premiered on the channel. An updated look for the channel, no longer featuring the original logo, was later created for a partial rebranding in 2005. The older bumpers were removed in 2007 as part of an on-air rebranding. Said rebrand took place on February 5, 2007; Teletoon's on-air appearance and its website were dramatically changed, the website for The Detour (then the name of its late night block) was moved to teletoon.com, and the aesthetic appearance of both the normal block and The Detour changed. Four years later, on September 5, 2011, Teletoon's on-air branding changed again to reflect the 50th anniversary of one of its owners, Astral Media, and to reflect the transition to digital television.16 Since then, Teletoon has begun airing a number of live-action programs in the daytime, including original series such as My Babysitter's a Vampire and Mudpit, as well as acquired programming and movies. This wasn't the first time the channel has aired live-action programming; Teletoon had aired the live-action Fireball XL-5 during the 1997–98 season. Occasionally, the channel also airs live-action movies related to cartoons and comic books, such as Space Jam, Sin City, and Batman. After Astral Media's stake in TELETOON Canada Inc was purchased by Corus Entertainment, several of Teletoon's original and acquired shows, primarily live-action series, began airing on YTV. In turn, Teletoon began airing anime series that aired on YTV, including Yu-Gi-Oh!, beginning with Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal II, and Pokémon, beginning with XY and reruns of Pokémon: Advanced. The debut of Zexal, in particular, marks the first time an acquired anime series aired on the channel since the debut of MegaMan NT Warrior back in 2003. Since its inception, Teletoon was best known for airing television series from Cartoon Network, which itself airs several Canadian animated series (including those from Teletoon's sister channel, YTV). From September 1, 2015 to Fall 2016, original programming from the American channel was moved over to its Canadian counterpart. Around the same time, several programs airing on Teletoon Retro, which closed down on the same date, began airing on Teletoon.21 Teletoon would also premiere new original programming from Cartoon Network's sister channel, Boomerang. Category:Teletoon Category:Corus Entertainment Category:Boomerang Category:Boomerang From Cartoon Network Category:TV Shows Category:Noggin Category:Nelvana Category:Toon Disney Category:Disney XD